


Underworld´s secret

by WitchArabella



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Final de la season 1 de Amercian Gods. Ostara se arrepiente de robar la primavera y desaparece, Anansi es el encargado de encontrarla pero, ¿y si encuentra un secreto mucho mayor?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Kudos: 3





	Underworld´s secret

La pequeña araña se deslizó por la oscura y fría madera, el lugar aunque oscuro la hizo seguir moviéndose hasta caer sobre los suaves pétalos de unos narcisos, el olor de aquel invernadero era como estar en mitad de un campo cualquier día de primavera, pero Odín hacia unas horas había roto la primavera, aunque esa no era toda la historia. 

Se decía que tras la muerte de Media y la desaparición de los otros dos nuevos dioses, la Diosa Ostara abofeteo al dios de dioses y desapareció en un remolino de pétalos de rosas blancas. Anansi, había sido amablemente invitado a encontrarla y llevarla junto a la parte de la guerra en la que estaba. Aunque la araña se encontraba en una especie de jardín cubierto y se sentía seguro, el poder de la vida allí era sobrecogedor, y muy en el fondo la dulzura de la muerte se hacía latente. Aquello solo podía significar algo imposible.

Sabéis que odio a los bichos entre mis flores, ¿verdad? -Dijo una voz femenina llenando la tranquilidad del lugar- 

La araña cambió a la forma humana de Anansi, incrédulo hizo una leve reverencia – Perdonadme, su alteza.

La joven asintió paseando por el lugar, su piel bronceada era mucho menos pálida que en los mitos, su cara no era de niña y mucho menos regordeta, era afilada y parecía esculpida en mármol, aquella no era una niña que fue secuestrada por un dios malvado sino una reina tan o más peligrosa que su rey. 

¿Qué necesitáis? -Pregunto apoyada frente a las gardenias, haciendo que se vieran más altas e incluso vivas- 

¿Entender por qué estáis viva? -La mujer con el pelo rizado y cobrizo enarcó una ceja- ¿Los griegos….?

La chica se acercó a el como una brisa de primavera- Los griegos contamos otro mito para que los dioses desapareciéramos al menos del mapa del tuerto -Dijo con facilidad de palabra-

¿Todos vivos? -No era fácil dejar sin habla a Anansi con la boca seca y mucho menos sin palabras, pero allí estaba, ante Persephone, Diosa de la Primavera y Reina Consorte del Inframundo.

No, para suerte de Odín e incluso del Señor Mundo. -Aun le miraba de cerca- ¿Qué quieres de verdad? 

A Ostara -Dijo el dios- Eligió bando, mi reina, y ahora Odín la reclama. 

Solo os diré tres cosas, mi querido amigo -Persephone le agarró del brazo como si fueran amigos desde siempre, y el dios no acabase de descubrir un secreto a gran escala. Uno que Odín probablemente no sabría. -La primera no soy vuestra reina, la segunda en mi casa ese dios -el título salió de forma sarcástica- no tiene derecho a reclamar nada y por último, Ostara no esta aquí. 

Pero sois reina, por lo que os trato con vuestro termino, ¿vuestro marido…? -No llego a terminar la frase ante la sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de la joven, claro que el dios del inframundo seguía vivo- Noto el poder de la primavera más latente aquí que en ningún lado. 

Mi madre odiaba mi título, además aquí y ahora no soy reina de nada. Por lo tanto, soy Persephone. -Dijo mientras paseaban por un pasillo - Bueno yo soy la primavera. 

Sin despreciar vuestro poder, mi se...Persephone, aquí no. Tenéis enjaulada a vuestras plantas, aunque viva, el poder de vuestro esposo es más latente en cuanto abandonamos ese bello jardín-Dijo con facilidad mientras se acomodaba su sombrero azul sonriendo un tanto descarado- ¿Cómo está?

Podría enumerar como se siente y ni me acercaría. Nuestro poder una vez fue parejo, aquí y ahora mi recuerdo me vincula al reino de mi esposo, creo que eso la hizo venir a mi, mi debilidad -Dijo con un tanto de amargura- 

El dios africano dejó caer su mano libre sobre la de la diosa menor, que estaba en su brazo- Siempre habéis sabido dar vida, incluso en el inframundo. Vuestro poder no es débil, si lo fuera no os ocultaríais. La mujer le dio una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque en un principio había sido fría y distante bien sabia que el dios junto a ella era un hombre elocuente y conocido por su objetividad, la razón de que estuviera del lado de Odín era, según ella, por su propia supervivencia.

Ella rechaza lo que ha hecho -Dijo Persephone mientras entraban en una gran sala bastante oscura, la poca luz que había provenía de unas velas. La casa en la que se había deslizado en forma de araña era una casa victoriana decorada para tener en invernadero superior con jardín, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que la casa en la que se encontraba era un espejismo en la tierra de lo que era el inframundo, arriba junto a la primavera, la almas que se mantenían en los elíseos ahora eran las plantas que cuidaba la reina. Por lo tanto, el tártaro estaba bajo la casa. Ibis y Jacquel siempre solían quejarse sobre desconocer donde iban algunas almas tras la elección que hacían ante la muerte, y él acaba de descubrirlo. Mirando a la mujer de su lado, que le llevaba en silencio enseñando los diferentes reinos dentro de su reino, suspiró a lo que ella habló- ¿Me lo vais a preguntar? 

¿Anubis lo sabe? -Dijo la pregunta tras segundos de buscar las palabras exactas- 

¿Qué no sabe Anubis ? ¿Y Thot? Por supuesto, hace años, pero lo mantienen para ellos. La funeraria es aliada entre ellos mismos, no se ponen a Odín pero tampoco le siguen como si fueran sus esclavos. Cada cual tiene sus intereses. -Ella sonrió haciéndoles pararse frente a una alta puerta de madera negra- Creo que merecéis una conversación, nosotros merecemos conocer el porqué de esta guerra y vos porque nos mantenemos ocultos. -Le soltó- Yo por mi parte arreglaré junto a Ostara, su desgraciado incidente y conseguiré un lugar seguro.

Pensé que habíais dicho que no estaba aquí...-Se volvió hacia ella con una carcajada a lo que la reina solo le guiñó un ojo y desapareció con una brisa. Cuando dio un paso hacia la puerta está se abrió con un ruido estrepitoso, a él le llamaron el diablo, pero incluso entrar en el infierno ahora le resultaba inquietante. Aún así se arregló el traje porque después de todo tenía audiencia con un viejo amigo.


End file.
